Resistance: Fall of Man
Resistance: Fall of Man—often called Resistance; abbreviated to RFoM; and originally developed under the title I8 (because it was the eighth title to be in production by Insomniac Games) — is a science fiction first-person shooter video game for the PlayStation 3, developed by Insomniac Games. The game is set in an alternate history 1951, and puts the player in the footsteps of Sgt. Nathan Hale as he and the human resistance forces attempt to drive a mysterious alien-like invasion out of Britain. The game was released as a PlayStation 3 launch title in Japan on November 11, 2006, in the United States on November 14, 2006 and in Europe on March 23, 2007. Resistance had a generally favorable critical reception, garnering particular praise in view of its status as a launch title and winning several awards, as well as being the first PS3 game to sell over one million copies, followed immediately by MotorStorm. Insomniac announced a sequel to be in production. Resistance, along with Sony and Insomniac Games, has since become embattled with The Church of England for purportedly illegal use of interior shots of Manchester Cathedral to recreate the building within the game, as well as "promoting violence" within the building. Story Setting Due to changes in historical events, the end of World War I leads to a prosperous European alliance and worldwide peace, preventing the Great Depression, the rise of the Nazis in Germany, and World War II, but also leads to the rise of an isolationist Russian Empire, one that is still under Tsarist rule as Vladimir Lenin's Russian Revolution was squashed. However, a new menace arises from Siberia, with the epicenter corresponding to the time and location of the Tunguska event of 1908. In 1921, Russia initiated a communications blackout with the rest of the world, and built a wall against its European border called the "Red Curtain". Word spreads of small towns, villages, and eventually cities in Russia and Eastern Europe that are destroyed within a single night. A strange cold front also develops over Russia and spreads outwards. European intelligence agencies attempt to listen in on Russian radio stations only to hear a single message repeated over and over: "Brotherhood, Strength, and Fortitude...in the face of the angry night." In December 1949, the Red Curtain is suddenly breached by numerous Chimera forces. The Chimera overrun continental Europe by February 1950, leaving very few survivors. The Chimera then proceed to dig underneath the English Channel, invading Britain in late 1950. The bulk of the British forces are wiped out, with the rest fleeing to scattered bases in the northern parts of England. Chimera The Chimera are a species of unconfirmed origin who serve as the main enemies in the game. They first appeared in Siberia shortly after the Tunguska event in the game's alternate history. The human forces initially believe the Chimera to be the result of a biological experiment gone wrong, but through events and revelations during the course of the game, along with the Chimeras' advanced technologies such as weather control, energy weapons, and force fields, it becomes obvious to the humans that the Chimera are Extraterrestrial in origin. The Chimeran army expands by infecting humans with a mutagenic virus which causes its victims to fall into a coma, then slowly transform into Chimera, while inside of cocoons. Intelligence reports in the game speculate that more than one human body is needed for the larger strains of Chimera. The Chimera build conversion centers across their territory to both speed up this process and create new breeds of Chimeran creatures. Large, jelly-fish like creatures called Carriers bring infected humans that have fallen into comas to these conversion centers. The Chimera are much stronger than regular humans, and have between two to six yellow eyes. The Chimeran metabolism is said to be roughly twelve times that of humans', which allows for extraordinary healing abilities, but it causes their bodies to overheat quickly; for that reason, Chimeran soldiers are implanted with cooling devices on their backs. The Chimera thrive in very cold temperatures, which has led them to alter the Earth's climate through unknown means, reducing temperatures to the point where London is frozen over in July. The Chimera are led by creatures called Angels (large, flying monsters with multiple limbs emanating from their backs and extending toward the front around their head) which possess a telepathic link to the Chimeran soldiers. Individual Chimera die without this psychic link. It is said in several intelligence reports during the game that the Chimera will devour their own kind, usually their wounded or dead. Cloven The Cloven have not appeared in the story campaign mode for Resistance: Fall of Man but are mentioned in discovered intelligence reports. However, they are revealed as an unlockable skin in the multiplayer mode. They are bald, pale-skinned humanoids in foreign military uniforms. In intelligence reports and on the official site, they are said to be maniacs who speak Russian, ritualistically mutilate themselves and their victims, and feed on the bodies of their own dead soldiers. They appear to be enemies of both the Chimera and the British-American forces, due to their hostility towards both. Despite this, they seem to be somehow connected to the Chimera, but in what way is unknown. In two of the intelligence reports found later on in the game it appears that the British started hunting for groups of Cloven. Also in one of these two it makes reference to a possible leader that may control the Cloven. Information from Resistance's Map Pack 1 on the Official Website reports on a possible alliance between the Chimera and the Cloven. The Cloven were spotted ransacking Chimeran bases and encountering no resistance. It also reads in an intelligence report that the Cloven purposely lead the Chimera to York where the American soldiers would be landing, indicating York was a trap from the beginning. The equipment being taken by the Cloven is different from what has been seen in their possession so far. US forces speculate that the Cloven are stockpiling Chimeran technology to be used against Allied forces. An encounter with the Cloven has shown that they now have weapons far stronger than anything witnessed from either side in combat. Whether the Cloven are in possession of advanced Chimeran technology or simply modifying existing Chimeran technology is unknown. Plot The game starts in 1951, with the protagonist, Sgt. Nathan Hale, as part of the United States Army Rangers 5,000-man task force to help liberate Britain and to retrieve a secret weapon that the British claim can be used against the Chimera. However, the force is quickly wiped out by a Chimeran spire attack, which infects all of the soldiers with the Chimeran virus, soon after landing in York. Hale, the only survivor, appears to be infected with the virus despite not having gone into a coma; he possesses increased metabolism and limited regeneration, and his irises have become gold/yellow, somewhat like the Chimera. He now harnesses the power to use sym-bacs, the games version of health packs, to instantly regenerate up to a quarter of his health at a time. Hale continues on his mission, along the way meeting with and rescuing Captain Rachel Parker while escaping from a Chimeran conversion center in Grimsby. Parker assists Hale over the radio for the rest of his mission. Hale and the British forces eventually manage to deliver the secret weapon to one of the Resistance's headquarters, only for it to be attacked by Chimeran forces shortly afterward. It is revealed that the "secret weapon" is actually an "Angel", a Chimeran creature that British Intelligence was able to capture. The Angels are the most powerful form of Chimera creature, and British Intelligence theorizes that they control the rest of the Chimera forces through some form of telepathy. The Angel attempts to enter into Hale's mind, but he manages to resist the mind-meld and shoots the creature in the head with one long burst from his assault rifle. Hale continues with the war effort, assisted by Lieutenant Steven Cartwright, a British Royal Marines Commando. The two of them eventually discover that the Chimera have established a series of metallic Towers throughout Britain, all inter-connected by a series of underground power conduits. Oddly, evidence indicates that the Towers were excavated, not constructed, adding more mystery as to the origin of the Chimera. Hale enters the underground Chimeran tunnels and discovers that the Chimera's main Tower in Britain is in London. Through his connection to the Chimera, Hale comes to the conclusion that destroying the central Tower will somehow result in the total defeat of the Chimera in Britain. The British and American forces launch one final, desperate attack against the main Tower in London. Hale manages to reach the top of the Tower and destroy its central nuclear fission reactor, resulting in a massive explosion that demolishes the main Tower. The reaction propagates along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the Towers in Britain and killing all of the Angels inside. With the Angels dead, the remaining Chimera forces quickly die off. Parker theorizes that they are simply unable to survive without the presence of the Angels. While Britain is liberated from the Chimeran forces, the rest of Europe continues to be occupied by the Chimera. As for Hale, he is presumed to have been killed in the explosion of the main Tower, and the Americans list him as Killed in Action. Parker is not convinced, though, and believes that Hale may have managed to survive somehow. The game's final cutscene shows Hale indeed alive, walking through the rubble and snow, armed with only a single grenade. Suddenly, he is captured by a squad of soldiers wearing unusual insignia, appearing to be some form of special forces, known only as the Black-Ops, a name given to them in the multiplayer mode (their bodies are seen at various points towards the very end of the campaign game, near the Central Core itself, and appear to be specially outfitted in airtight suits designed to resist or repel Chimeran spire attacks). Hale briefly contemplates killing them as well as himself with the grenade, but ultimately decides against it. He drops the grenade and allows himself to be taken into custody by the soldiers (the name of the video cut is "A Fateful Choice"). This is where Resistance 2 picks up. Gameplay Resistance: Fall of Man is a first-person shooter set in an alternate history. Many of its gameplay features stem from this, most notable of which is the weapons. Some weapons are based on real weapons circa the 1950s, while some weapons are futuristically altered in accordance with the game's storyline. Insomniac Games has combined its passion for creating exotic weapons and vehicles, such as those found in the Ratchet & Clank series, with its proprietary development engine and physics system to create unique human and Chimeran weaponry. Each weapon provides a unique play style and strategy. An example of this is found with the Auger (Chimeran). The primary fire for this weapon is simple rapid fire, but the bullets burrow through walls, actually coming out stronger on the other side, opening up a whole new level of strategy. The secondary fire creates a barrier that is resistant to all bullets but its own. In addition to the usual short- and long-range weapons, the game features several different types of grenades, with both historical and futuristic varieties. For example, one grenade, known as the Backlash grenade, is capable of creating a dome-shaped barrier, where the player can enter for cover. The barrier reflects shots from opposing Chimera. Some weapons are not available on the first play-through of the game but can be found at certain locations on replaying the game. The game features melee attacks, and the motion sensing feature of the SIXAXIS controller is used for a number of things including shaking off enemies that grab onto the player, shaking off tags and flames in multiplayer, and quickly bringing up a map or leaderboard in a multiplayer match. The player also has access to turrets and a drivable jeep with a gun turret on certain levels. The game was also on Sony's list of titles to receive an online update to support the vibration feature of the DualShock 3 controller for Japan, North America, and Europe. Similar to Ratchet and Clank, there are also skill points that can be earned throughout the single player game. These are awarded for certain actions that are hinted at by their titles; however, the specific details are not revealed until the skill point is actually earned. For example, one skill point, called "Tag, You're It" requires killing five enemies in 30 seconds with the Bullseye weapon. There are generic skill points that can be earned during any single level, and some that are specific to certain levels of the game. Each task is worth a different number of points which are used to unlock additional media for the game. There are many more skill points to be found in Resistance than in the Ratchet & Clank or Spyro series, which means the actions required to complete the points are much easier to do. Therefore, multiple skill points can be earned at once with little effort from the player. For example, one skill point, 'I Believe This is Yours', requires the player to kill all the Chimera in any level using only Chimeran weapons; in later levels, Chimeran weapons are more plentiful and more powerful than human weapons; in addition to the enemy AI guiding the Chimera towards the player, this skill point can be acquired with relative ease. In addition, multiple Intel documents can be found scattered throughout each level. These give the player an insight into what has happened, is happening, and will happen. (Resistance: Fall of Man also includes an offline cooperative mode, which lets you play through the entire game with someone else) Multiplayer Resistance: Fall of Man features a multiplayer mode for up to 40 players online with a 4 player offline. The multiplayer functionality of Resistance utilizes the same PlayStation Network ID (PSN) that users already have. The multiplayer runs at a locked 30 frames per second, offline and online, no matter what happens in-game. Multiplayer games have little to no latency (subject to player's connection and host location), even while playing the 40 player online due to the implementation of dedicated servers across the PlayStation Network. The multiplayer version of the game also enables players to create their own clan, create their own matches (custom games) or join pre-set games (Ranked Games). While in games, players can talk to their fellow team mates by using a Bluetooth or USB headset. Text chat is also enabled in pre-game lobbies. The online multiplayer has an integrated friends system which allows players to add one another without becoming friends on the PSN. The online friends list shows a player's friend to be either In Lobby, Staging or In Game. From here players can Invite to Game, Invite to Party or Send a Message. This in game system allows for user-friendly interaction between friends and bypasses the need for players to exit the game to talk to friends; a feature that was absent from most other PS3 titles, until system firmware 2.40 was released. Downloadable content On June 7, 2007, a spokesperson from Sony Computer Entertainment America, posted a message on MyResistance.net, informing players that complications had arisen and that the Worldwide Update and map pack had been delayed for an unspecified amount of time. However, the spokesperson did mention that it was only for a short period of time. In addition to the above maps, Insomniac made available two additional maps on June 29, 2007 in one map pack for $7.99 USD, $8.99 CAD, £2.99 GBP, €4.49 and $7.45 AU. An additional map pack was released on November 29, 2007 that includes two additional maps for the price of $4.99 USD. On December 11, 2008 both Map Packs were made free for download. Maps There are many different places you can play on during the game, all of which are based on places in England. The maps all vary in size and some of the more popular locations such as "Nottingham" and "Grimsby" come in four different sizes. The Maps added so far include, Bracknell, Axbridge, Cambourne, WestMorlands, Subway, Thames, Hanger, Bus Yard, Rooftops, U.S.S. Lexington, The Mall, Somerset, Nottingham, Manchester and Grimsby. Just a few days after releasing Patch 6, Insomniac Games unveiled two new maps for Resistance: Fall of Man for the PS3. The two maps, Bracknell and Axbridge, will be suitable to all types of games and can accommodate from 8 to 40 players per round. Bracknell is an all-interior map where players battle it out amidst the backdrop of Chimeran node and Widowmaker breeding grounds, perfect for vertical and close-quarters combat. Axbridge, on the other hand, is a narrow corridor with two human bases on each end. Aside from good sniping spots, the Axbridge map also provides the perfect venue for close-quarters combat. Rumble In November 2007, an update for the game was made available that enabled rumble functionality for DualShock 3 controllers. Ranked Matches Ranked matches automatically places players in a match from a chosen category. The matches intend to place players together whose ranks are the same or very close together, to make the matches fair. Ranked matches give the player experience, which will allow the player to move up different ranks. As the player moves up ranks, special rewards are unlocked for their character. There are three categories the player can choose from, each category with its own modes with one the player will automatically be placed in. The three categories consist of: *'Free-for-all': In this category there is a deathmatch mode, which is a simple free-for all deathmatch. There is also conversion mode, an elimination game type. *'Team Deathmatch', is the second selectable category which directly takes the player to a Team Deathmatch where two teams battle to see who can get to the point objective first (Normal scoring) by killing the members of the opposing team. Map Pack Mayhem was recently added to the Team Deathmatch game mode. *'Team Objective': When selecting this category the player will either be taken to a Meltdown, Capture the Flag, Breach or Assault game type. The most common mode the player is automatically taken to is Meltdown, in which two teams fight to capture nodes. Custom Matches The multiplayer for Resistance also allows highly customizable unranked matches, known as 'Custom' matches allowing the hosts to set different parameters such as hit points, weapon sets and others. Custom matches already in progress can also be joined and the player can join matches of his/her choice with a filter that detects matches meeting the player's chosen criteria. Other Players can also be invited to games using the buddy list. Custom games do not have much XP to gain as opposed to Ranked matches. Offline modes The offline (split screen) multiplayer also features a range of modes, These include: Deathmatch, Team-Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Breech, Assault and Meltdown. All of which the player can decide the map they play the game on, the time limit, the number of lives, the teams (if applicable), the points limit and plenty of other variables. Resistance's multiplayer does not feature the vehicles found in the game's Campaign mode. Different species While playing online you will either be assigned to the Human or Chimera species, each of which has its strengths and Weaknesses. *'Humans': Humans possess advanced radar that detects friends and foes. Humans are also smaller, thus harder to hit, and possess the ability to crouch and sprint forever. However, while sprinting the cross hairs will disappear, making it hard to aim correctly. Also, if a human is sprinting without full health, their health will not regenerate until they stop sprinting. Human players also spawn equipped with one fragmentation grenade. Their default weapon is the M5A2 Carbine. *'Chimera': Chimera are larger and make easier targets but they also possess "Rage Mode". This allows them to run faster, see enemies through walls at a short distance (like thermal imagery), and increase their damage given with any weapon (including the sniper rifle and the rocket launcher). "Rage Mode" can cause the Chimera to overheat and lose up to half of their health if left on for too long. When in Rage Mode for a certain amount of time, flames will show up on the Chimera's back, making it more visible. The Chimera also lack the ability to crouch. Their default (spawning) weapon is the Bullseye, and do not spawn with grenades. Critical reception Resistance: Fall of Man received generally positive reviews from critics. The game received an average score of 87% based on 79 reviews on the review aggregator Game Rankings. Within the first few hours of the PS3's Japanese launch, the game had already received praise from some publications. Famitsu gave the game a 33 out of 40. IGN was the first western site to review the game, giving it a 9.1 out of 10 with reviewer Jeremy Dunham declaring that while other consoles had to wait years to get their killer app, "PlayStation 3 users get theirs on day one." Game Informer has given Resistance a 9.5 out of 10. Also, Gamezone gave it a 9.5. GameSpot has given Resistance an 8.6. Following closely GameBrink.com posted their review, giving it a 91 over 100. However, the scores at the time of European launch were less brilliant, and the OPM UK gave it 7, compared to Call of Duty 3's 8. IGN UK gave it an 8, compared to 9.1 at the US launch. Gamesradar.com (also known as cheatplanet.com) gave Resistance 8/10. Controversy with Manchester Cathedral, England On June 9, 2007, the Church of England threatened legal action against Sony for featuring Manchester Cathedral in the game without permission. Cathedral leaders accused Sony of the "desecration" of Manchester Cathedral, referring to one scene which depicts a shoot-out in which dozens of Leapers are killed during a bloody gun battle inside the cathedral. Officials described the use of the building as "sick" and sacrilegious and stated Sony did not ask for permission to use the cathedral. They have demanded an apology and the removal of the game from shop shelves - otherwise legal action will be considered. The cathedral’s spokesman, David Marshall, told reporters that the cathedral had received many supportive e-mails for its stance and that they intended to make several demands of Sony. These include an apology and a substantial donation, complete withdrawal of the game or modifying the segment featuring the interior of the cathedral, and financial support of Manchester groups trying to reduce gun crime in the city. Cathedral officials also described the use of guns in a city which has a gun crime problem irresponsible. The Bishop of Manchester, the Rt Rev Nigel McCulloch, stated; "It is well known that Manchester has a gun crime problem. For a global manufacturer to re-create one of our great Cathedrals with photo-realistic quality and then encourage people to have gun battles in the building is beyond belief and highly irresponsible. We know the reality of gun crime and the devastating effects it can have on the lives -- it is not a trivial matter." Insomniac, the game's developer, declined to comment, referring all inquires to Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Sony issued a statement saying Sony Computer Entertainment Europe is aware of the concerns expressed by the Bishop of Manchester and the cathedral authorities... and we naturally take the concerns very seriously. Resistance: Fall of Man is a fantasy science fiction game and is not based on reality. We believe we have sought and received all permissions necessary for the creation of the game." Sony also stated that it would be contacting the Cathedral on Monday, June 11 "to understand their concerns in more detail". David Wilson, a Sony spokesman, told The Times "It is game-created footage, it is not video or photography. It is entertainment, like Doctor Who or any other science fiction. It is not based on reality at all. Throughout the whole process we have sought permission where necessary." Cathedral's demands The Cathedral officials made two demands; that the game be withdrawn from sale, and that Sony apologize unreservedly. They also requested a "substantial donation". At a meeting with Church and Cathedral officials occurred on June 11, 2007 reporters noted that three people had been shot within the city in the 72 hours prior. The attendees produced a letter by “The Very Rev Rogers Govender, on behalf of the Dean and Canons of Manchester Cathedral, to the entertainment giant Sony.” It stated that "We are currently seeking the advice of our lawyers in this matter and reserve our legal position in relation to the same". It demanded a "substantial donation" for the cathedral's work with youth in "resisting the culture of gun crime and other forms of violence in our society". It demanded “the immediate withdrawal of the game” and "furthermore, that Sony do not re-issue it without modifying the section of the game to remove the cathedral interior.” Govender described the use of images of the cathedral as “virtual desecration”. The letter stressed that they were in consultation with their lawyers and urged Sony to contact them so there can be a "mutually satisfactory conclusion to this matter". Govender told reporters that the church officials had only been told of the content on Friday June 8, 2007 and after watching footage of game play posted on YouTube said they were “dismayed beyond belief. …We are shocked to see a place of worship, prayer, learning and heritage being presented to the youth of today as a location where guns can be fired. Every year we invite hundreds of teenagers to come and see the cathedral so that they might appreciate an alternative to the violence that they experience in their daily lives. It is a shame to have a game like this undermining such important work." Sony's Official response Nanako Kato, a spokesperson from Sony Computer Entertainment, addressed the matter from Tokyo. She pointed out that “Historical buildings are often used in entertainment…as iconic movie scenes involving Godzilla and the Tokyo Tower and King Kong in Manhattan.” She acknowledged the church in the game “holds a resemblance in some parts to Manchester Cathedral. The point was to depict a backdrop of an old church, not to illustrate a specific church. …Sony understands the Church of England was offended especially because of its efforts to reduce the serious problem of gun violence in Manchester.” She did not answer on whether Sony would donate money to the Cathedral's anti-gun program as the Church has demanded. Legal question at issue The controversy raises questions about the range copyright law can extend to, as one video game review site stated “While the cathedral authorities do indeed have a right to allow or ban photography within the cathedral grounds; it is uncertain whether an inaccurately re-imagined, virtual version of the cathedral can fall within any copyright laws.” The site spoke to two lawyers who deal with intellectual property on the matter. Paul Stevens of the Olswang firm said, "The fact that images appear in another medium does not change the potential for copyright infringement to have taken place." Seb Belcher of Harbottle & Lewis stated that, "A lot will hinge on how the images were produced and whether there was a requirement in property law to seek church permission." Alex Chapman of Campbell Hooper solicitors, stated "The Church will have an uphill battle in a legal claim against Sony, and indeed it is likely that there is no basis for a claim." He cited a provision in the UK's 1988 Copyright Designs and Patents act that "explicitly states that it is not copyright infringement to represent certain freedom of panorama|artistic works that are on public display". This includes sculptures and buildings which are "permanently situated in a public place or in premises open to the public". Chapman also pointed out that in the UK copyright expires 70 years after the person who created the work dies. He went on to say "What all this means is that public buildings are generally fair game for inclusion in videogames, films et cetera, and it is something that their owners just have to accept. What isn't fair game, however, is if the building is presented in a way that could be said to be defamatory in relation to those associated with it and this might be what the Church is more concerned about. Also if the representation of the building could be argued to have become so closely associated with a business that its representation amounts to a false endorsement of Sony or its products, or it is registered as a trademark, there may be issues. In each case however my impression is that the Church will have some difficulty in pursuing Sony. There is no law against insensitivity and as with many matters of this kind, it is the public reaction that might be more damaging than the legal one." An unofficial review by lawyers at Freeth Cartwright of the rights that Sony might have infringed concluded that the Church of England did not have a case on either copyright or passing off grounds. British Prime Minister questioned Tony Lloyd, the Member of Parliament for Manchester Central, addressed Prime Minister Tony Blair during the Prime Minister's Questions, saying “When large organizations like Sony find their copyright has been breached, they’re very quick to use the law. Would the Prime Minister agree with me then that when Sony used images of Manchester Cathedral as part a game which extols gun violence, this was not only in bad taste but also very, very insulting to not simply the Church of England, but people across the land who think it’s inappropriate that big corporations behave in this way?” Blair answered, I agree with my honourable friend. I think it’s important that any of the companies engaged in promoting these types of goods have some sense of responsibility and also some sensitivity to the feelings of others. I think this is an immensely difficult area, the relationship between what happens with these games and its impact on young people. I’ve no doubt this debate will go on for a significant period of time, but I do agree. I think it is important that people understand there is a wider social responsibility as well as an interior responsibility for profits. Sony apology On 15 June 2007, Sony issued a statement saying: We do not accept that there is any connection between contemporary issues of 21st Century Manchester and a work of science fiction in which a fictitious 1950s Britain is under attack by aliens. It is not our intention to cause offense by using a representation of Manchester Cathedral in chapter eight of the work. If we have done so we sincerely apologize. The Dean of the Manchester Cathedral, the Reverend Rogers Govender, said in a statement: "We acknowledge the admission by Sony that the building in the game is Manchester Cathedral. We thank Sony for the apology they have made. However, we do not move from the position that we are against violence and especially the gun violence seen in this portrayal of the Cathedral." There was no word if they were still seeking a donation from Sony. On 6 July, 2007, Sony issued an unreserved apology to Manchester Cathedral by publishing it in the Manchester Evening News. Effects on Sales and Reception A blog that tracks video games purchases announced that Resistance: Fall of Man sales have actually gone up since the recent controversy: "Resistance is now the best-selling PS3-only game and has climbed back into the top-forty all-format charts, presumably on the back of the publicity generated by its controversial use of a digital replica of Manchester Cathedral as one of its levels." Resistance has been selected as a finalist along with six other games for BAFTA British Academy Video Game Award, which bases the nominations on sales and public reception. The Dean of Manchester Cathedral, the Very Rev. Rogers Govender, has outcried this selection, stating that "Bafta should not be seen condoning such behaviour unless they are saying it is acceptable for producers to walk into historic buildings and film interiors - ignoring contracts, rights and liability."; he is asking for either BAFTA or Sony to withdraw the game from the award. Sequels Resistance 2 was confirmed for release in 2008, and takes place in the United States rather than Europe. It is also confirmed that multiplayer will support up to 60 players online and up to 8 players in co-op mode. In February 2008 Insomniac revealed that Resistance 2 will be available in Fall 2008. This date was revealed as an easter egg in a mock Tenacious D music video about Insomniac. Another sequel, called Resistance: Retribution, was announced on July 15, 2008 at Sony's E3 2008 press conference. It is a third-person shooter exclusive to PlayStation Portable and is developed by Sony Bend, better known for developing the Syphon Filter series. It is currently slated for a spring 2009 release. Category:Games